


A Canoedeling Excursion

by Superceoluv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure Guide Kara, F/F, Fluff, Vacation Goer Cat, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: Kara and Cat first meet at Kara’s summer time job where she is an adventure tours guide in Midvale, California and Cat books a trip. Things don’t go exactly as planned, but it all works out for the best in the end.Supercat Prompt Fic: Cat and Kara share a summer fling that leads to a surprising meet up later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat have an intriguing first meeting

Midvale, California’s outer shores hold an array of cozy rock hewn caves unattached from land and a group of small islands just a few miles out from the town’s main harbor. On the brightest days, the caves and islands are both amazing wonders to visit and enjoy exploring for hours at a time. Even in gloomier weather the caves are mostly insulated so lanterns easily amplify their beauty.

Kara Danvers is one of the lead adventure tour guides for the M.I.C.E. (Midvale Island and Cave Exploration) Crew. She is excited to finish out her last summer working for her very first employer since after her senior year of high school. It is now the summer after Kara finishes college. She plans to move herself forward into working in the busier, much more urban jungle playground environment of National City.

On the second to last day of her last week working, the skies are clear and she feels confident to take out her last passenger even late in the day. When a few rain drops do fall and clouds begin to creep upon the sky, Kara’s confidence to turn today’s last trip into a successful one doesn’t waiver.

As she waits for her client to arrive, she secures three of the newer paddles her company bought recently, packs two rolled ponchos, two life jackets, a lantern and a small tarp in the back of the two person canoe along with some rope to tie the watercraft off anywhere she might need to if the water gets too choppy, her trusty pocket knife and a gallon of water with two canteens. Most importantly for Kara, she includes a ziplock bag full of trail mix pouches and candy bars. The food and drink is just in case Kara and her guest get temporarily stranded out there as the water might get unexpectedly too rough to return back into the harbor later.

The client booked for Kara’s last trip for the day runs extremely late by over an hour and Kara pulls the canoe into the boat house without unpacking it, punches out, locks up and intends to go home as the rain slowly picks up. An obnoxious honking stops her from jetting off in her dark navy, presently doorless Jeep Wrangler just after she hops in and turns its ignition key and starts to back out. The honking stops as Kara shifts into park and shuts her Jeep off.

A striking woman exits the Midvale yellow cab that pulls in right behind her blocking any chance at an expedient exit. The woman is tiny, more than a few inches shorter than Kara even in heels. Though big black sunglasses presently shield her eyes and a big straw brimmed sun hat covers her golden curls, Kara is enamored with her already. She wears a yellow sun dress that does little to hide her little white bikini underneath and Kara gazes up and down her sexy frame like a gaping fish. 

The feisty little lady doesn’t notice the extra attention paid to her figure as she implores of Kara, “Please, Don’t Go! The less than ideal weather may have impeded my timely arrival since you unfortunately lack very efficient cab service in this quaint little town and less shockingly no ride sharing services, but we shouldn’t let it stop our little explorative rendezvous from happening even if we are far behind schedule now.”

A deluxe package has been booked and paid for by The National City Tribune newspaper for this particular client, but it’s too late in the day with uncertain weather to safely visit all 4 caves and all 3 islands.

Kara is concerned though that this woman may be reviewing her employer as a recreational outlet for National City and other west coast vacation goers and wants to make sure the review is stellar so of course she promises to offer the best experience possible.

“Yes, of course! I will stay and we can go on our practically evening time adventure now. A little rain never keeps my ship, well canoe from sailing. I mean the caves and islands are still wonderful in the rain. Perfect weather doesn’t make every trip better.”

This newest client can’t help but make a semi crude joke at poor Kara’s expense, “Did you just say perfect weather to bed her?”

Kara brings a hand over her mouth as she gasps, “Oh My Gosh! No! No! I’m so sorry if it sounded like I said that! I would never proposition a client! We don’t need better weather. Oh yikes! That sounds even worse! Like I said what I think you said. My apologies again! Anyways, the boating conditions are fine as they are, Miss?”

The woman lifts a hand not to shake Kara’s, but to introduce herself through sort of a half wave as she cryptically answers, “Jaynes, Catherine Jaynes.”

Cat doesn’t want her true identity known for a few reasons. 

Kara smiles less nervously as she responds with a half wave herself, “Deputy Danvers, Uh, I mean Kara, Kara Danvers! I look forward to being your guide tonight Miss Jaynes.”

The woman replies, “Miss Danvers, You may call me Catherine. What’s with the Deputy designation and that yellow sun badge tackily pinned to your vest with your name on it?”

Kara stares down at the badge pinned to her dark green fisherman’s style vest and sheepishly answers, “Oh, the Deputy thing. It’s a bit of a silly gimmick. I’m in charge of your trip this afternoon so I am your Deputy of Adventure! But, you can just call me Kara. Catherine is a lovely name by the way. As to my badge’s actual design, golly this is even more embarrassing. My coworkers call me Deputy Sunshine and it’s stuck even with our clients, including the one who gifted me this custom badge. She told everyone she wanted it to say Damnvers on it. I told her I wouldn’t have accepted it if it did as that would have been an inappropriate level of fraternizing with a client with her giving me some clearly uncouth nickname.”

Cat lightly laughs and smiles as she looks to the sky and notices the rain drops have all but abated as she responds, “Well, by all means, please lead the way to our adventure and it looks like sunshine may even resurface while you’re at it, Deputy Sunny Danvers.”

Kara notices the sun peek out from the clouds.

”Ah, Yes! Even though it’s half past five now, sundown is still a few hours away if the weather stays clear.”

Kara leads Cat to the dock to wait as she unlocks the boathouse and carries the still fully packed canoe out to the company dock over her head and shoulders like it weighs nothing at all. Cat admires Kara’s rippling arm and calf muscles visible as she wears a pink short sleeve shirt with those sleeves rolled up under her guide vest over green khaki shorts. She notices Kara’s oppressive to her eyes neon green and black bottomed water shoes at the same time Kara turns around from dropping the canoe off the dock in a crouched position and spots Cat’s heels which won’t work for their trip.

Kara tells her, ”Those shoes are no good!”

Cat questions, “Excuse me? What do you mean?”

Kara insistently demands, “Take off your heels, now!”

Cat balks, “And, what? Walk, well ride around bare-footed?”

Kara assures her, “No! No! I bought some new water shoes for my sister that she hasn’t worn yet and I know you might not like them, but your heels might lead to a sprained ankle if not a break even if we spend a lot of time in the canoe and I refuse to allow that to happen! Plus, your heels might get ruined by sea water sand or mud and you don’t want that to happen either. You look to be about the same size foot as my sister so I think you should wear them.”

Kara motions for Cat to take her heels off and Cat very reluctantly agrees before Kara continues, “Let me put these in a safe place and go get that more appropriate footwear for you.”

Cat leans against a post of the dock and scrolls through her phone as she patiently waits for Kara. She covers her mouth to stifle what likely would have been a boisterous laugh when Kara returns with neon yellow black bottomed water shoes in hand for her to wear.

Kara breaks Cat’s obvious hesitance to put them on, when she tells her, “They almost match your sundress and no one will see you in them as your feet will be tucked into the canoe for the majority of our trip. I promise they are much more comfortable than what you were wearing.”

Cat eventually agrees to let Kara help her put them on her as she hops up and sits atop the dock post now and shakes her manicured feet out invitingly. Kara kneels before Cat like a servant about to be knighted or Cinderella’s prince returning her lost shoe as she carefully slides each water shoe onto Cat’s slender feet. They are a near perfect fit. Cat notices how Kara’s hands are roughly calloused likely from rowing boats all summer long, but doesn’t mention it.

She hops down from the stoop and Kara rises up to help her into the canoe. Kara stops before she helps Cat in though as they both need to put on red life jackets. Cat shivers a little as Kara’s firm arms very slowly and gently push the jacket over her slender frame as if she’s afraid she might hurt Cat. Cat nearly moans as Kara adjusts the jacket over and below her chest and clumsily snaps it’s fasteners closed. It takes Kara two tries to get it right as her fingers shake in obvious nervousness.

Next, Kara slides her own jacket on with ease and snaps it together with finesse and is ready to help Cat into the canoe. There’s a small padded seat stool in front and one in back. 

As they finally step in, Kara motions Cat to sit up front and instructs her, “It’s up to you if you want to face forward or face backward to me. I can explain all the sights around us either way. There’s a paddle up front you don’t need to use unless I tell you. While I am somewhat of an expert rower, sometimes the ocean water gets a bit wild beyond my control and I need an extra hand of support.”

Cat answers in a seductive tone, “Sure. I can more than manage to lend you a hand should you need it.”

Cat then sits down and faces forward as Kara picks up both her paddles and sits down herself. Kara smirks as she thinks of Cat lending her a hand for more than just paddling their canoe. Then she scolds herself in her head for how her own thoughts sound like a bad euphemism for sex and how she clearly has a crush on this new client. Still, she admires more than one view as Cat’s backside faces her as she rows them out of Midvale harbor to the adventures that await them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat grow a little closer as they venture out to sea together

Shortly after their canoe journey begins, Kara starts to animatedly speak like a real tour guide to Cat, “Thank you for choosing to take your canoe excursion today, well, tonight now with the Midvale Island and Cave Exploration Crew. I know I’m not really a whole crew just a single adventure guide but you and I together make up our crew this evening, right?”

Kara pauses for a moment. When Cat doesn’t respond at all, Kara continues, “Please keep your arms and legs inside the canoe at all times for your own safety. I have clear ponchos if it rains more. I brought flashlights for when we go inside a cave and when it gets darker outside as we may be out a short while past tonight’s sunset.”

Cat coughs and interrupts, “I know we started late because of me not securing a ride to the harbor easily, but what time is the sunset tonight and when do you think we will finish our trip?”

Kara jokes before she seriously answers, “Wanting to get away from me already? The night’s barely just begun. I promise the sights are more worthwhile than spending time with me. A little after 8 p.m. is the sunset tonight. We should be back to the boathouse by 9 p.m. I can give you a lift back to town so you won’t have to not rely on our town’s lousy taxi service again.”

Cat laughs as she graciously replies, “Thank you! I appreciate that you can give me a lift back to town. Is the Midvale Inn okay to drop me off?”

Kara responds, “Sure. No trouble at all. My sort of uncle J’onn actually runs the place now with my adoptive mom’s help. I grew up in a cabin right down the road that runs behind the Inn with my adoptive sister and our mom after she and dad divorced.”

Cat dryly comments, “Hmm, that sounds very quaint and rustic.”

Kara shakes it off that Cat sounds unimpressed. “Anyways, enough about me. Back to our voyage! I encourage you to take all the photos you want to with your phone or a camera if you brought one. Hopefully, you do have a wrist holder attached to either one or both of those devices as an unexpected strong ocean current or high wave can knock anything right out of your hand at any given moment. The company I work for is not responsible for any broken or lost cameras or phones as well as broken bones as you already signed a waiver about personal property and bodily injury before you came here.”

Cat waves the back of her left hand to Kara in front of her to nonchalantly acknowledge she’s heard her. Kara spies Cat’s phone that dangles in a waterproof case from her wrist on the same hand.

Cat soon begins to snap photos and film a few short videos as Kara continues,“I’m going to show you as many of the fascinating wonders to behold out here that I can in the next few hours. This isn’t anything like a small lake or pond, but a part of the actual Pacific Ocean. You won’t see bigmouth bass or catfish swimming around in the waters here. What there are instead are plentiful schools of little fish, tuna and marlins and various species of tropical fish. Whales swim farther out than we are rowing, but they do occasionally make their way closer inland. We could catch a glimpse of some out near the furthest cave. Would be a whale of a good time if we did, right?”

Cat doesn’t laugh. She just keeps silently snapping more photos and tinkering with her phone to adjust it’s camera settings as Kara’s joke seemingly falls flat to her ears.

Kara whispers to herself under her breath, “No cognizant sense of humor then. Okie dokie,” before she starts to speak again in a louder tone than before, “Various birds will fly overhead, but shouldn’t land on our canoe. At least they usually don’t so late in the day unless I’m scarfing down a sandwich they want to pick at. While I do have some snacks with me now that you welcome to partake in too, I don’t eat big meals when I’m out here as a guide. I only do that when I’m relaxing on my days off.”

Cat stops her photo snapping to tell Kara, ”You’re very lucky that visiting your workplace on your days off is so relaxing and not a chore.”

Kara enthusiastically agrees, ”Very true! This ocean is such an amazing playground! These waters, islands and caves astonish me in a new way every moment I spend out here. It’s not been hard to love where I work, but my days off are the best days ever! I can let myself unwind by diving, snorkeling and swimming with all the fish, picking wildflowers on the islands and napping in the sun on my canoe after chomping down on an overstuffed sandwich or two. It’s going to be a hard full-time transition to the big city without so much nature around me. I’m still happy to make the move and already getting excited for it.”

Cat asks, ”When are you moving to National City, I presume?”

Kara affirms, ”Yes, National City. I’m returning there in less than two weeks. I just finished NCU in May, which I know is on the outskirts of the city limits to the north. I lived out near there only this last year as I commuted for classes the year before and went to the satellite location here in Midvale my first two years.”

Cat cautions Kara, “Those two weeks will whip by fast! Enjoy it here while you can! Don’t get your hopes up too high about having fun in the city. I do not get a lot of down time from my big city job, but there is one nice park that is a little escape in the middle of the concrete jungle I can imagine you adventuring around in quite well. Despite you guiding our trip today, you do strike me more as the Yogi bear than the ranger Rick type. There are some good hot dog stands and food trucks near that big park that will likely interest you.”

Kara chuckles. “I’m detecting you do have a selective sense of humor after all. If you’re going to be in National City, too, maybe we can have a meetup for either a homemade picnic or to grab a bite off one of the food vendors you mentioned and take a stroll through that park afterwards?”

Cat shrugs and sighs. ”If you can ever find me with a fleeting free moment, perhaps I may be persuaded to join you.”

Cat quickly changes the subject as she notices a group of sea lions that loudly bark as they sit on rocks on one of the islands in the far off distance, points in their direction and asks, “Don’t they attract dangerous sharks?”

Kara hesitantly answers, “Uh...Yes, they can. No worries at all because there hasn’t been a dangerous shark sighting anywhere near here in a few weeks.”

Cat worriedly yells back to her, “Wait! What? Did you say weeks? That’s very recent?!?”

Kara snickers. “Relax! I was totally joking with you. I meant months since a sighting and several years since a reported human attack. As pretty and delicious as you may look, the sharks would much rather munch on either a blubbery sea lion or fatty whale more than any unappetizing humans in an old wooden boat.”

Cat feigns amusement with a half smile. “Ha, ha, you got me! You’re lucky you’re so charming! You’re absolutely sure though?”

Kara jokingly warns, “Just don’t rock the boat, well, canoe and tip us over. That might entice those tasty sea lions and hungry sharks to swim closer.”

Cat complains, “Knock it off! You shouldn’t joke with me or anyone else when it involves something dangerous like sharks.”

Although Cat doesn’t see it, Kara smiles like a Cheshire cat as she assures her, “Sorry, Yes, I’m certain beyond any doubt! No sharks have ever harmed either my passengers or I on any excursion I’ve lead out here. Sea scout’s honor!”

Of course just as Kara says that while crossing her fingers, they hit some choppier waters.

Cat half jokingly argues back, “I’ve never heard of any sort of sea scout. You clearly just made that nonsense up!” right before she unexpectedly falls backwards with her hat falling off and the back of her head resting directly over Kara’s lap now.

When a small fish jumps over the canoe, Cat shrieks and kicks her legs in the air which shakes the small watercraft even more. Both ladies get hit with splashes of salty water. Cat’s hands grip Kara’s forearms tightly the whole time the canoe rocks. The abrupt motion causes her sunglasses to fall back into her hair.

Cat’s eyes are closed for a brief few seconds as if she’s afraid of sea water splashing into them. Still, Kara soon finds herself staring into the most stunning pair of hazel with specks of lighter green eyes that she’s ever seen. She smiles down at Cat whose eyes get darker before she carefully pulls both paddles into their canoe temporarily so she doesn’t lose hold of them as Cat still grips her lower arms forcefully.

Kara stares down into Cat’s mesmerizing eyes as she stutters out, “Oh, uh, Miss Jaynes err Catherine, are you okay? You can let go of me now. I promise that little jumpy fishy won’t harm us and as you can see a shark didn’t even follow his daring leap.”

Cat rolls her eyes and quips, ”Very funny, paddle girl!”

Kara chuckles before she stares out at the ocean with a stern look on her face. “So the wind and waves are picking up as I expected they might. I think it will rain more as well, but we are close to the first cave for protection if it does.”

Cat sits up with Kara’s help with her full body directly parked in her lap now. She faces outward to the open ocean and Kara is thankful their chests aren’t pressed together even with their life jackets partly in the way because this woman’s equally firm and soft lower backside is causing her to rethink her moral code of not getting involved with a work client. It is one of her last trips with the company so they couldn’t really fire her. She knows the jesting from her sister about it would be relentless though. 

When Cat doesn’t quickly remove herself from Kara’s lap, Kara tells her, “While I definitely will do my best this whole trip to keep you both safe and comfortable, Catherine, I can’t steer our canoe with your full body weight pressed against me. There are two latch rings you can hold onto under the slightly raised seat up front you were sitting on. You should maybe face me if that makes you feel more comfortable.”

Cat reluctantly hops away from Kara to shift back onto her original seat. She heeds Kara’s helpful suggestion and holds onto the latch rings and faces her as Kara moves the paddles back into and glides them along the water as they continue their journey. The water isn’t as rough as they row further out as the tides have been rolling inward towards Midvale harbor for an evening high tide.

Cat drops her sunglasses back over her eyes which greatly disappoints Kara. She looks away from Cat’s guarded eyes and points out some local flowers growing on a close by island. They won’t be stepping onto that island to get closer to its fauna because of the unpredictable weather. Cat asks Kara about all of the beautiful butterflies she spies fluttering around the flowers. Kara explains to Cat which ones are various Checkerspots, Monarchs and the West Coast Lady.

Cat thinks they are all completely wonderful until a larger Checkerspot butterfly zooms right by her face and she starts to sneeze profusely for several minutes. Kara yanks out a handkerchief from one of her fisherman’s vest pockets that hangs below her life jacket. Cat graciously accepts Kara’s offering and sneezes into and blow her nose with Kara’s handkerchief. Kara motions for Cat to just drop it on the canoe floor when she’s done with it which Cat does.

After Cat recovers from her sneezing fit she thanks Kara, “I appreciate you offering me your handkerchief and not laughing at my silly bout of sniffles.”

Kara supportively replies, “I would never laugh at anyone’s need to sneeze and sniffle. Flower allergies are never silly as they can be very serious. I’m glad you only needed my handkerchief and not an asthma inhaler or an epipen. Some plant and flower pollen can be extra potent when it catches to insects versus how it floats in the air on its own.”

When they make it to the mouth of the first cave, Kara slowly rows them inside. She excitedly tells Cat about the different types of rock lining it’s outside and inside walls and about the different types of kelp and sea life like barnacles, clams, mussels and hermit crabs that have latched onto some of those rocks on the pieces closest to the water. She mentions that the sunlight normally reflects off the water, but since it’s hazy outside this cave now it’s not possible to experience that natural phenomenon tonight. Still, Kara pulls a paddle into the boat and picks up and flashes a flashlight over the water inside the cave so Cat can see how the light bounces from the water up the cave walls in different patterns.

They are only able to row about 30 yards (quarter of a football field) in before they reach the back wall of this particular cave. Kara skillfully and swiftly steers the canoe around with just one paddle just before they hit it. Cat screams because immediately after Kara turns them around she accidentally drops the flashlight in the water and Cat faces the dark wall behind them and all of a sudden feels extremely claustrophobic. Kara reaches in the water and grabs the now floating light out and flashes it around the walls again which immediately calms Cat.

Kara assures her, “Hey, you’re okay. We weren’t going to hit that wall. Just breath slowly in and out. I know it’s a bit dark and cramped in here now, but I’m right here with you and I promise there’s no cave monsters or sharks just me and I won’t let anything attack you. It might help if you remove those sunglasses. It would make everything less pitch black.”

Cat lifts her sunglasses up and heartily chuckles before she looks right into Kara’s eyes as she tells her, “Thank you for being so light-hearted about everything. I’m sorry I must seem so neurotic.”

Kara answers, “No, you’re not neurotic one bit at all. I can tell this is your first trip on such a small craft in both an enclosed space and over a very large body of water. It can be nerve wracking for anyone. Even experienced boaters or sailors when they get this close to the open water and it’s surrounding marvels including places like these caves can become either overwhelmed or scared.”

Kara hands the flashlight to Cat so she can paddle them out of the small cave with both paddles. The sun peeps out from behind the clouds to greet them with a little warmth. It is clearly lower in the sky and dipping down more as sunset is only a half an hour or so away.

Cat slips her sunglasses back over her eyes as she says, “Here’s the bright sun of course to show me everything is okay and that I’ve happened across the perfect Deputy to travel with tonight. I think you’ve graduated to more of a Captain of this ship designation in my eyes though.” 

Kara blushes before she suggests to Cat, “It’s a few more miles out and it is getting late now that it’s half past 7 p.m., but I think we should still visit the largest cave on our route. There are plankton that glow in the dark in there. It’s quite remarkable! What do you think? Are you up for more thrills tonight?”

Cat affirms she is indeed as she encourages Kara, “Aye! Aye! Captain Sunny steer us thataway!”

Kara purposely neglects to mention that they will likely encounter electric eels slinking about and rays and skates skimming the water edges in that larger cave. She omits this information because she knows her still needs to fully get her sea legs passenger will protest them traveling all the way out there to witness the wonders of that cave if she lets her know about those possibilities ahead of time. 


End file.
